The problem of trying to hold open the open end of a trash bag while raking leaves into the bag is a difficult one, the difficulty of which is well documented in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,942,832; 4,159,139 and 4,548,372. Each of these patents discloses a different solution to the problem. However, each solution utilizes a mechanical support structure of some sort to hold the mouth or open end of the bag open. While the support structures disclosed in these patents undoubtedly work as intended, it would be desirable if the open end of such a bag could be kept open without having to use a mechanical support structure. Obviating the need for such would not only eliminate the expense of having to buy such a support structure but would also eliminate the time and difficulty of attaching such a support structure to the open end of the bag.
Other patents disclosing means for holding the mouth or open end of a bag or sack open are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,048,691; 3,934,803; and 4,341,410.